


Joyeux Noël Illya

by Cybelia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: Illya Kuryakin se morfond dans une chambre d'hôtel à Moscou alors que son amant et partenaire, Napoleon Solo, se trouve à Londres pour Noël. C'est du moins ce qu'il croit...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrian/gifts).



> Cette fic se situe après ma première fic sur ce couple "Nuit d'ivresse" mais elle peut être lue indépendamment.

**Joyeux Noël Illya**

 

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel anonyme, Illya ne voyait même plus le magnifique paysage enneigé qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il avait l'habitude des hivers rigoureux de son pays natal. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait froid. Et la vodka qu'il venait de boire ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer.

Depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, il travaillait en duo avec le très beau, très charismatique et souvent très énervant Napoleon Solo, agent de la CIA. Après des débuts difficiles, les deux hommes avaient fini par se tolérer… puis par devenir amis… Ils en seraient resté là sans une certaine mission à Paris, sans une certaine nuit durant laquelle tout avait basculé. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à se chamailler, peut-être même plus qu'avant car la perspective de régler leurs différents au lit – ou sur le sol, sur le sofa, sur une table… entre autres – rendait leurs affrontements encore plus amusants. Bien entendu, ils gardaient un secret absolu sur la nature interdite de leur relation, même si Illya était persuadé que leur amie Gaby avait deviné. Elle était bien trop perspicace, et bien trop souvent avec eux en mission, pour ne pas avoir compris que la tension entre ses deux collègues avait une autre raison que l'opposition politique de leurs pays respectifs. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas choquée ou dégoûtée, ce qui le surprenait toujours.

Comme la plupart de ses contemporains, Illya Kuryakin avait appris dès son plus jeune âge que deux hommes ne devaient pas être ensemble, sexuellement ou sentimentalement parlant. Que c'était à la fois un pêché et un crime dans la plupart des pays et notamment dans le sien.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à corps perdu dans cette relation avec l'Américain. Et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. De toute façon, vu son métier, il était persuadé qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux. Alors pourquoi se priver du bonheur de serrer entre ses bras le corps à la fois souple et musclé de cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort ?

 

Illya but une nouvelle gorgée de vodka et posa le verre à moitié plein sur la table à côté de lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant l'intéressé, mais son amant lui manquait. Ses supérieurs au KGB lui avait ordonné de rentrer à Moscou pour une mission qu'il était le seul à pouvoir remplir et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour repérer l'homme qu'il devait espionner et pour lui subtiliser les documents sur lesquels le Kremlin voulait mettre la main.

À présent, il se retrouvait seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, à attendre que ses supérieurs veuillent bien le laisser quitter Moscou et rejoindre son équipe – un certain Américain brun en particulier – à Londres. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, ça n'était pas d'être seul, il en avait l'habitude. Non, ce qui le contrariait et l'avait poussé à ouvrir cette bouteille de vodka, c'était que nous étions le 24 décembre. Cette date n'avait d'importance pour pratiquement aucun de ses compatriotes, Noël étant fêté le 6 et le 7 janvier selon la tradition orthodoxe. Seulement elle en avait pour son amant. Et il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le sublime Napoleon Solo la célébrer dans un bar ou un restaurant chic… sans lui. Et peut-être même en charmante compagnie – autre que Gaby, bien entendu. La jalousie qui lui étreignait le cœur par moment était si intense qu'il en tremblait et avait toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son calme.

Illya ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de chasser de son esprit les images de l'autre homme enlaçant une femme. Ils ne s'étaient fait aucune promesse… pourtant, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il serait bien incapable d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre… Même s'il était conscient que son amant, lui, n'aurait peut-être pas – sûrement pas – les mêmes scrupules. Surtout à cet instant où ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre.

 

Ses pensées maussades tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, ne faisant qu'attiser sa colère et sa jalousie. Les poings serrés, il se retint à grand peine de fracasser le mur fin sur lequel il s'appuyait. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour reprendre son verre dans l'intention de le vider d'une traite, trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Il se figea, surpris et ne bougea enfin que lorsque le bruit se réitéra. Il récupéra son revolver et alla ouvrir, ne pensant même pas à vérifier avant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il crut être victime d'une hallucination lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur.

— Bonsoir ! Ou devrais-je dire «  _Добрый вечер! »_ ?

— Qu'est-ce que…

Illya s'interrompit et, inquiet, il jeta de brefs regards à droite et à gauche avant d'attraper l'autre homme par le col de son manteau pour le faire rentrer dans la chambre. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Solo avait commencé à ôter ses gants en cuir tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

— Un peu spartiate, mais ça ne m'étonne pas des services secrets soviétiques.

Encore sous le choc, Illya s'adossa au battant, les bras croisés, se retenant à grand peine de sauter au cou de son amant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je m'ennuyais à Londres… alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rejoindre.

— Mais… comment as-tu réussi à entrer dans le pays ? Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Solo posa ses gants sur la table, immédiatement rejoints par son écharpe et son manteau, puis il se tourna vers le Russe avec un immense sourire. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir en velours sûrement hors de prix, comme la plupart de ses vêtements, et d'un pull à col roulé beige, si bien ajusté qu'il dévoilait juste ce qu'il fallait de la musculature puissante de son torse.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu sous-estimais toujours autant mes talents professionnels, mon cher Péril Rouge.

Illya ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Napoleon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Je suppose que tu as déjà vérifié les lieux, lança l'Américain en désignant le plafonnier.

— Là, c'est toi qui me sous-estimes, grogna le blond.

Son amant lui sourit, puis, avisant le verre de vodka abandonné, il le prit et avala d'une traite l'alcool fort.

— Ah ! Voilà quelque chose qui réchauffe ! J'en avais bien besoin après avoir marché aussi longtemps dans le froid !

Illya se décolla enfin de la porte et s'approcha lentement de l'autre homme alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Je connais une autre méthode bien plus efficace pour te réchauffer…

— Vraiment ? Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il se précipita sur le brun et l'attira dans ses bras alors que leurs bouches se retrouvaient, affamées. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, chacun pouvant goûter la saveur de la vodka en l'autre. Le baiser, d'abord vorace, se fit peu à peu plus sensuel. Ils prenaient à peine le temps de respirer, refusant de laisser leurs lèvres s'éloigner. Les doigts d'Illya descendirent sur les flancs de son compagnon et se glissèrent sous le bord de son pull.

— Tu as les mains froides, frissonna Solo entre deux baisers.

— Pas pour longtemps… grogna le Russe.

Sans le lâcher, il entraîna son amant en direction du lit où ils tombèrent un peu brusquement, faisant grincer les ressorts.

— Hum… tu crois que ça va résister à un tel traitement ?

— M'en fous, fut la réponse succincte du blond.

— Et les murs ont l'air plutôt fins…

Agacé, Illya se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea dans le regard de son amant.

— Si tu étais un si bon espion que ça, tu saurais que l'hôtel est pratiquement désert et que les seuls clients sont à l'autre bout du couloir et à des étages différents. Donc...

Il glissa sa main entre leurs ventres jusqu'à effleurer la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de velours de l'autre homme avant de reprendre.

— … Je vais pouvoir te faire crier… et supplier…

Tout en parlant, il avait refermé ses doigts sur l'érection du brun qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

— Es-tu prêt à me supplier, Cow-boy ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Le frisson qui traversa son amant fut suffisant comme réponse.

 

Illya se redressa et attrapa le bas du pull de son amant pour le lui ôter. Lorsque Napoleon fut torse-nu sous lui, il prit le temps de contempler la peau mate parsemée de poils bruns et les muscles puissants qui bougeaient à chaque respiration de l'Américain. Celui-ci le fixait, immobile, soumis à son bon vouloir. Le Russe glissa vers le bas tout en se penchant sur l'autre homme. Ses lèvres parcoururent la peau de son compagnon, parfois remplacées par sa langue. Il s'arrêta sur l'un des bourgeons de chair, déjà dressé, et se mit en devoir de le taquiner avec application. Des gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel sordide. Illya était satisfait de sentir que son amant avait de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile. Il migra sur l'autre téton qu'il malmena tout autant que son jumeau.

— Tu vas me rendre fou… souffla Napoleon d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Le blond se redressa et lui sourit d'un air entendu.

— C'est mon objectif…

Il reprit son chemin, dessinant de sa langue les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés du brun. Bien vite, il se heurta à la ceinture du pantalon en velours. Frustré, il déboutonna le vêtement et le tira vers le bas. Solo leva les fesses pour lui faciliter le passage. Illya profita de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers son amant, celui-ci avait écarté les cuisses dans une invitation des plus explicites.

Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient régulièrement échangé les rôles, chacun appréciant autant les deux positions, ce qui amenait parfois à des discussions et des hésitations sur le déroulement de leurs étreintes. Mais, cette fois-ci, l'Américain semblait avoir décidé très précisément ce qu'il voulait. Illya n'allait pas s'en plaindre, son amant était délicieusement étroit et, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, les sensations étaient toujours plus intenses. Il alla récupérer le pot de vaseline qui le suivait partout et revint s'installer entre les jambes largement ouvertes du brun. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement et sourit en sentant les mains de Napoleon se poser sur ses fesses, l'attirant au plus près.

— Pressé, Cow-boy ?

— Tu n'avais pas parlé de me faire supplier ?

— Si.

— Tu as encore du travail pour y parvenir.

C'était un défi qu'Illya ne pouvait manquer de relever. Avisant l'écharpe que le brun avait déposée sur le dossier de la chaise, il alla la récupérer et s'en servit pour attacher les poignets de son amant aux barreaux du lit, au-dessus de sa tête. Napoleon le regarda faire en silence, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le désir assombrissant son regard acier.

Le Russe revint ensuite s'agenouiller sur le lit et il enduisit ses doigts de vaseline avant d'en glisser deux en même temps dans l'anus de son amant. Solo se crispa avant de se détendre brutalement lorsque le Russe effleura sa prostate. Un gémissement lui échappa, mais ça n'était pas suffisant aux yeux du blond. Il inséra un troisième doigt tout en utilisant son autre main pour lubrifier sa propre érection douloureuse. Il fut satisfait de voir l'Américain se tortiller sur le lit lorsqu'il titilla une nouvelle fois son point sensible.

— Je ne supplie toujours pas… lança le brun, le souffle court.

— Ça va venir… sourit Illya.

Il retira ses doigts, arrachant un grognement de frustration à son amant. Il souleva ensuite les fesses de Solo pour glisser un oreiller sous ses reins, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son entrée étroite. Le Russe se positionna, son gland poussant à peine contre l'anneau de muscles et de chair. Il le pénétra lentement, ne laissant entrer que son extrémité rougie avant de ressortir. Et il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, heureux d'entendre les hoquets de protestation de son amant à chacun de ses retraits. C'était tout aussi frustrant pour lui, mais il avait promis de le faire supplier… et il y parviendrait coûte que coûte.

— Illya…

— Oui ?

— Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à le faire ?

— À ton avis ?

Sur ces mots, il plongea d'un seul coup de rein dans l'intimité du brun, s'y enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

— Oh My God !

Et il se retira totalement. Napoleon avait serré les poings sur l'écharpe qui entravait ses poignets. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et son érection délaissée commençait à laisser échapper la preuve de son excitation. Grâce à son sang-froid, Illya savait qu'il pouvait encore le faire mariner un peu, mais il avait lui aussi ses limites et il savait que, tôt ou tard, il ne parviendrait plus à se retenir.

— Illya !

— Supplie-moi, Cow-boy…

Nouveau coup de rein profond, nouveau retrait total.

— Non, je…

Encore une fois.

— Je…

Encore une.

— Il…

Encore.

— Pitié ! Illya, je t'en supplie !

Le blond faillit hurler de joie car il se sentait à la limite de sa résistance et si son amant n'avait pas cédé, il aurait perdu son pari. Il se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres de Napoleon et, dans un même mouvement, il s'enfonça à nouveau au plus profond de lui. Il interrompit le baiser, l'urgence du désir qui le tenaillait ne lui permettant plus de tergiverser. Il s'appuya sur ses mains posées de chaque côté du torse du brun et se mit à le pilonner avec force. Solo rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières closes, des gémissements de plus en plus sonores s'échappant de ses lèvres. Illya se força à garder les yeux ouverts, ne voulant absolument rien manquer de l'instant où son amant perdrait pied.

Le petit jeu auquel le Russe avait joué ne lui permit pas de tenir bien longtemps. Et l'Américain non plus. Celui-ci se tendit brutalement, la jouissance le submergeant avec force sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de se caresser… ou se de faire caresser puisqu'il était toujours attaché. Son intimité se resserra sur l'érection d'Illya qui ne chercha pas à faire durer leur étreinte plus longtemps. Il laissa son orgasme le frapper de plein fouet, déversant sa semence au plus profond de son amant tout en grognant son prénom.

Alors que les frémissements du plaisir s'atténuaient, le Russe resta enfoui le plus longtemps possible dans la chaleur accueillante de l'autre homme, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser sensuel et empli de tendresse. Enfin, il se retira et se redressa, ôtant l'écharpe qui entravait les poignets du brun. Celui-ci fit tourner ses mains engourdies en souriant.

— Tu as réussi ton coup…

— Tu en doutais ? demanda Illya en souriant.

Ils se glissèrent sous la couverture et Napoleon se blottit contre son compagnon.

— Tu as encore froid ?

— Non, plus du tout.

La voix de l'Américain était déjà endormie.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me rejoindre, Cow-boy

— À ton service, Péril Rouge.

Illya le serra un peu plus contre lui. Leurs jambes se mêlèrent et ils plongèrent lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le Russe entendit la voix de son amant murmurer tout contre son oreille.

— Joyeux Noël, Illya.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
